


It's Not Your Fault

by The_Shittiest_Knight



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shittiest_Knight/pseuds/The_Shittiest_Knight
Summary: “Look, if I were you, I’d hate me too.” Marceline confessed.
“I don’t hate you,” Princess Bubblegum replied quickly “I never did.”
“Then why did you push me away? Why’d you stop talking to me?”





	

Chapter One

“Look, if I were you, I’d hate me too.” Marceline confessed.

“I don’t hate you,” Princess Bubblegum replied quickly “I never did.”

“Then why did you push me away? Why’d you stop talking to me?”

Bubblegum sighed, “When I was younger I was so naive, I built the Candy Kingdom from the ground, I thought of myself as the citizens’ protector.”

“The Candy Kingdom used to be so small though, so manageable, when it grew it took me by surprise. I was overwhelmed, I thought that the only way I could help my kingdom was to push everyone away and focus on work, so I did. I delved into the minutia of the political world and hurt everyone-- hurt you. Even after I learned restraint my pride refused to let me admit that the demise of our relationship was my fault,” she sighed again and slumped against the wall at her back.

“I made myself believe that everything was your fault. I’m sorry.”

“Bonnie It’s not just your fault, I saw the first sign of trouble and ran. I should have stayed and helped you.” Marceline said. She leaned her head against Bubblegum’s shoulder.  
“When did everything get so hard?” she asked mostly to herself. Bubblegum chuckled ruefully as if she had asked herself the same question many times before.

“Can we be friends again?”

Bonnie smiled at Marceline. “Yeah, friends.” she said

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second fic ive ever posted so please be kind. this is only chapter one ch 2 will come soon probably


End file.
